Chaos At Pride Lands
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Vincent loses the yellow control materia and by bad luck ends up into Pride Lands. Chaos sees his chance to have come and takes over. While Chaos joins pack of Heartless, the Keybladers come to check up on the world. :ending editted:


A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

My first cross-over in here.

The story is inspired by a picture in DeviantArt. The picture is 'Kingdom Hearts-The Later Years' by DragonlordRynn.

The ending has been little editted since it was too short and too fast done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chaos At Pride Lands  
**

It had been a long day. Vincent had been fighting with Heartless for whole day. Most of his friends were in different worlds and helping there and this left Vincent to fight more or less alone in Midgar and other cities. The Soldiers and Turks were fighting side by side against the black pests. Warriors from other cities like Wutai did sent their fighters to help other places. The task wasn't easy but it did look like the threat of Heartless was decreasing.

Unknown to the defenders, the Heartless were having a reason to keep on attacking. There was something that lured them out of their hiding. It wasn't the hearts but something lot stronger. The black creatures had found a source of darkness but getting to it was the hard part of the task.

Vincent sighed in relief when he came home. The small apartment wasn't much but it was a place to live in. Then again, he wasn't much at home since the Heartless brought so much work. He had been thinking about getting a better place to live but first he had to take care of the black monsters.

Vincent walked to the sofa and sat down while closing his eyes. The monsters were getting little harder but they were also fewer. But the Heartless weren't his only problem. Chaos, Hell Masker, Death Gigas and Galian Beast were starting to create some problems. It was getting hard to keep them down and out of sight. Not to mention that once the transformation did happen, it was even harder to get back to being himself.

Vincent was running out of ideas to keep the monsters where they belonged to. The small control materia did make things easier but somehow the stronger monsters, like Chaos, were starting to get immune to it. And Vincent wasn't sure what he was supposed to do anymore.

The next morning came up quite harshly. Vincent woke up to a scream and shouting. He bolted from the sofa where he had fallen asleep last night to the window. What he saw wasn't anything good. Three huge Heartless' were trashing the town. Vincent sighed but left from his apartment to fight against the threat.

When he reached the area to the first Heartless, the two other monsters took interest on him. The three black pests turned towards Vincent and on that second they turned into billions of smaller Heartless. The creatures attacked on full at him.

In no time Vincent was engulfed by the monsters which kept clawing and biting. Vincent couldn't fight back and others did what they could to help. The last thing before everything turned black was one of the small Shadows holding the yellow control materia and vanishing into thin air with it.

_"What happened?"_

_"Finally free!"_

_"This might not be the best thing to happen…"_

_"It's my turn to rule."_

_"Oh, no you won't. I've been waiting for this whole my life."_

_"Hah, you've been waiting? What about the rest of us? There's four of us in here!"_

_"I beg a pardon. There's five of us… If we take in the real owner of the body…"_

_"Oh, shut up! Are you a monster or a human, huh?"_

_"…"_

_"My friends, let's calm down. There has to be a way to handle this without a fight."_

_"And what you got to say, hmm?"_

_"I do have nice little ideas… If anyone is willing to listen…"_

_"Just say it out, Chaos. You're the only one wise enough in here"_

_"Ah, thank you, Galian Beast."_

_"What an idiot…"_

_"Oh, shut up! We're all in this shit."_

_"Death Gigas is right. We have the control over the body now but we have to be organized. Otherwise we'll be taken over again."_

_The four monsters sat down in the darkness of Vincent's mind. Chaos folded his wings behind him. Hell Masker petted his chainsaw while glancing once in a while at Chaos. Death Gigas looked around little confused and feeling out of place. Galian Beast looked straight at Chaos and waited for their chosen leader to talk again. In middle of the four monsters lay unconscious Vincent Valentine, the owner of the mind._

_"Should we wake him up?" Hell Masker questioned and poked Vincent._

_"Better to take things under control before anything else." Chaos stated while standing up. "Besides, we can't really do anything before he's awake."_

_"How are we going to take things under control if we can't do anything, huh?" Galian Beast questioned little confused. Chaos sighed._

_"I'm meaning that we should tie him up and decide who'll take the control of the body." Chaos replied. Death Gigas created out of nowhere some rope and started to tie Vincent up. Others watched his work. The rest of time went by waiting and talking. Chaos was chosen to take things over and the three others were to watch over their prisoner._

_ Vincent eventually opened his eyes just to see all of his inner monsters around him. "The hell?"_

_Chaos smirked. "Finally you're awake. Now, as you can see, we have taken things under control in here. So, shut up and enjoy the ride." Chaos said evilly and started to fly upwards. "Keep him tied and don't let him free." The flying monster shouted before vanishing into the darkness of the mind._

The hot sun was beating down to black sabre-toothed cat. It opened yellow eyes and yawned a little while standing up. He looked around for a while and taking in the plains. Smirking, the cat took a step forward… And fell straight to its face. "Damn it…" Chaos muttered.

The cat took another look around and this time checked his body. Chaos screamed… Or in reality roared in slight shock. It took a while from the monster to realize things off. "Vincent's friends have talked about worlds where they change… Guess this is one of them…" Chaos wondered and took another wary step forward.

It took a while from the sabre-toothed cat to realize how things were going. Once he got the hang of being a four-legged creature, Chaos took off on a run. He loved the feel of wind in his fur and the freedom it brought.

_"Chaos, don't forget that we're here…"_

Chaos stopped on that second and nearly stumbled to ground again. He growled and shook his head. _"Stay quiet!"_ Chaos commanded and tried to ignore the three other voices in his head. _"Stop it! Let me be alone for a while! I won't forget you!"_ The cat barked back while shaking his head. _"I just wonder how in earth did Vincent cope with this…"_

_"It's not easy but I had help on it."_

Chaos sighed and sat down. _"Okay, few ground rules, guys."_ He stated and closed his eyes. _"Fist, shut him up!"_ Galian Beast brought out a scarf and gagged Vincent. Chaos sighed in slight relief. _"Now, you three will stay quiet. I need to get some things handled before I can do anything."_

_"Like what?" Hell Masker questioned while crossing his arms._

Chaos sighed. _"If you guys won't be quiet, I'll be dead in no time and then it's bye-bye body."_ The cat replied with slight grin. That got the three monsters to close their mouths. _"Now, none of you will talk unless I let you. Meaning that I'll start the conversation."_ Chaos continued and his smirk widened. He loved to be in the control. The others just nodded until Galian Beast raised his hand. _"Yes?"_

_"What if we have something important to say or ask?"_

Chaos was quiet for a while. He thought about that but kept his thoughts fully to himself. It was something he had learned while waiting his chance to take over Vincent's body. _"Then you raise your hand. I'll notice it."_ Chaos finally replied.

The cat waited for a while longer but the three stayed quiet. Vincent on the other hand would've had lot to say but he wasn't given a chance. Chaos sighed and left to walk around again. He had noticed a forest not too far and decided to check the place. At least it would be out of the burning sun.

While Chaos was heading towards the jungle, a Gummi Ship landed close to the Pride Rock. Three lions came out. Two of them had a mane. The lions took off straight towards the Pride Rock on a slight race.

The two male lions let the red female win the race but the silver furred lion didn't want the third place. The brown lion only chuckled but didn't start a fight over a playful race. The lions walked up to the rock and peeked into the cave.

A lioness came out to greet the grown up lions. It took a while from the female lion to recognize the three. "Sora, Riku, Kairi? What brings you three in here?" Nala questioned while sitting down and starting to wash up.

The three Keybladers sat down. "We just decided to check up on here." Sora replied smiling. Nala nodded.

"Simba is out on checking the area. He claims to have seen Heartless in here but I haven't noticed anything for years." Nala explained. The three nodded. "If you go the way other way around, I'm sure you'll meet him." The lioness said while standing up.

"Thank you. See you later!" Riku replied and the three lions left from the Pride Rock to meet Simba. They slightly wrestled on the way but mainly enjoyed of the time being as lions again. It had been years since they had last been there. Once they spotted Simba, the three lions started to run as fast as they could.

The King of Pride Rock was fighting with few Heartless. The Keybladers took out their Keyblades and charged into the fight. With four fighting the pests off, it didn't take long. When the threat was handled off, the three lions let the Keyblades vanish. "So, this place still has Heartless." Sora said little sadly and sat down.

Simba nodded while sitting down too. "It's nothing big. Just few creatures here and there. Those are still easy to handle off, though." The king replied and looked around. "Yet, I'm not worried about the Heartless." Simba continued.

"What do you mean?" Riku questioned interested. Simba sighed and glanced towards the jungle.

"I'm meaning that the hyenas are starting to create way too huge pack. I don't know what they're having in their minds." Simba replied. "They have already taken over the jungle. Timon and Bumba moved out of there and to the Pride Rock. Also, some animals have left the place." The lion continued little sadly.

"We'll handle it!" Sora stated straight off and jumped to his feet. Kairi sighed and shook her head. Simba chuckled.

"I know I can count on you three." He replied with a smile. Riku nodded and stood up too. "But, how about we'll handle that later. I'd like to talk with you three. We can leave tomorrow." Simba continued and stood up too. He nodded towards the Pride Rock. "Besides, I'd like you three to meet my daughter and her husband. They're coming here inside of few hours." The three Keybladers nodded eagerly and started to follow the lion back to the Pride Rock.

While the Keybladers caught up on the news with the lions of Pride Rock, Chaos had arrived into the jungle. The cat watched around in slight awe. He had seen forests before but nothing like this and never by himself since it was always through Vincent's eyes. The black feline was so into the sight that he forgot to keep eye on the surroundings and stay alert for danger.

In the darkness of the jungle, creatures kept eye on the newcomer. Shiny golden eyes followed the cat's movements deeper into the jungle. Few low barks from the pack leader and one of the followers left to find the leader.

The black furred and silver striped hyena ran through the dark shadows of the place. She arrived into a clearing and stopped fully right before the end of the shadows. She sniffed the air and looked around before taking confident steps into the light. Once sure that no-one was watching her, she sped through the clearing to the crater's wall.

The hyena ran through a cave and chose her way expertly through the darkness. She came out to the Elephant's Graveyard. Again, she stopped and sniffed around. The only scent she could get was other hyenas. The canine nodded once and took off again.

Going past the old bones, she finally arrived to the cave she had been searching for. The hyena stopped at the mouth of the cave and gave fast scratch to the wall on right. From inside the cave came low growl. The runner gulped once but started to make her way into the darkness of the cave.

"What brings you here?" A huge black lion questioned. He was lying on cold rock and his sky blue eyes stared down at the hyena. The lion sat up but never broke the eye contact.

The hyena gulped once and lowered her head but keeping the contact. "There's a black cat in the jungle." She replied quietly. The lion closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Bring the cat in here." He commanded and lay back down to show that the conversation was over. The hyena nodded before dashing out of the cave.

The informer had been lucky. Usually the lion attacked on the ones who dared to come close him without being called to there. She was newest in the pack but the fastest runner. It didn't take long from the hyena to reach back to his teammates and inform about the leader's orders.

Chaos stopped at a small pond with a waterfall. He lay down and patted few times on the water. Flying had its perks but somehow the black winged inner monster liked the life of a four-legged feline. He closed his eyes with content sigh.

Suddenly Chaos jumped to his feet and turned around. He had had a bad feeling and when the turned to face the jungle, he found pack of fifty black colored hyenas from in front of him. Chaos started the growl and crouched into attacking position.

The hyenas laughed and shook their heads. The leader of the pack took few steps forward. "The leader wants to meet you." The hyena said. Chaos looked little doubtful but stayed on his place. The hyena sighed and shook his head again. "Look around you, cat. You can't defeat us." He replied and Chaos did look around him.

What he saw shocked him badly. The pond was surrounded by hyenas and right above the waterfall were more hyenas. Chaos gulped. _"Any ideas?"_ He questioned from the other monsters slightly fearfully but got no respond.

"Well, how about it, cat?" The hyena questioned. Chaos sighed but nodded. "Follow us then. If you try to do something, you'll be sorry." The hyena continued with a smirk and turned his back to the cat. Chaos followed the hyenas quietly through the jungle into the Elephant's Graveyard and through it.

Chaos sat down in front of the black lion. The hyenas were all around the round crater looking place. The black lion sat straight and stared straight at the sabre-toothed cat. Blue met yellow. "You are not a Heartless." The lion finally started. Chaos, still little out of the situation, only shook his head. "Who are you and what do you do in here?" The lion continued.

Chaos was quiet for a while before telling his name out. The lion just sat there and waited. The hyenas took few steps backwards. "Honestly, I'm not fully sure what I'm doing here." Chaos continued carefully.

The lion stood still without blinking. It kept staring right at Chaos' eyes and the black sabre-toothed cat felt like it saw straight inside him. "You are not what you claim to be." The lion finally said and blinked for first time what Chaos knew of. "If you choose to do as I say, I will teach you to live in here." He continued and stood up.

Chaos stayed silent and watched the lion turn its back to him. With one swift move the lion jumped to a ledge. The feline turned around and locked eyes with Chaos again. Chaos answered to the stare but unlike the lion, he had to blink few times. The lion smirked. "I am Ashrel."

Ashrel made a swift and sharp move with his tail. All of the hyenas nodded and left the area. Chaos looked little dumbfounded but stayed quiet and waited for the continuation. The lion sat down but still kept the eye contact. Ashrel smirked and nodded. "Will you join?"

Chaos took once a deep breath but nodded. Something told him that he shouldn't mess with this lion. Ashrel's smirk widened and the lion lay down on the ledge. His paws slightly hang from the edge and sharp claws came out slowly. The lion started slowly and in thought to scratch the rock. Chaos watched the lion quietly.

"You are searching for something but you do not know what it is." Ashrel whispered and closed his blue eyes. He slowly nodded. "Come with me and I will show you several important things of a life you will be living now." The lion said while slowly rising to his feet.

Ashrel jumped from the ledge and landed behind Chaos. Without word the lion started to walk out of the cave. Chaos followed quietly and in slight awe.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were lying under the Pride Rock. Simba's daughter Kiara had come to the Pride Rock a while ago with her husband Kovu. The two young adults had taken their way from close to the jungle so they could report about the activity in there. The Keybladers listened quietly while the lions explained things.

"The place is full of hyenas. The strange thing is that they're all black with silver stripes. Eyes are like shiny gold." Kiara explained and Kovu only nodded. "Luckily they didn't notice us but it looks real bad."

Kovu shivered a little while thinking about the situation. "I think there are more of them than when you fought with Scar, Simba." The blackish lion stated and glanced once towards the jungle. Simba paced around in front of the cave in worry.

"Do you know anything about their leader?" Nala questioned while trying to stay calm. The whole lion pack was sitting there and listening. Seemingly a fight was going to be unavoidable. It was only matter of time when the hyenas would come and try to take their homes.

Both Kiara and Kovu shook their heads. Nala sighed and looked sadly towards the jungle. "We'll handle them out of there." Sora promised with huge grin on his face. Riku and Kairi nodded eagerly. Nala nodded and smiled to them.

The queen was going to talk more when Zazu flew to there. "Hyena! Hyena on our grounds!" The bird screamed in slight panic. Simba, Kiara, Kovu and the Keybladers jumped straight to their feet. The bird showed the way and the six lions left to defend the area.

The black hyena sat on a rock and watched how the lions came closer. Three of the lions roared in attempt of scaring the intruder away. The hyena smirked and waited for the right time.

When the lions got close enough to see the hyena well enough, the canine jumped off of the rock. The mark of Heartless was clear to see on the black animal's chest. "Heartless!" Sora shouted in slight surprise but along with Kairi and Riku, he took the Keyblade out.

The hyena smirked even wider when she heard the exclaim. She started to run on top speed towards the border. _"They saw it. And finally our plans can go further."_ The Heartless thought while slowly but surely increasing the distant between her and the chasers. When Simba and his crew came to the border, the hyena was too far to continue the chase.

"Darn, it got away." Kovu growled and slashed at the ground. Kairi, Sora and Riku looked little confused and slightly worriedly at each other. The Heartless had never run away from them. Kovu sighed and sat down. "At least we know now that the hyenas are Heartless. Handling them off should be easy with you guys." The lion continued and nodded to the Keybladers.

While the six lions headed back towards the Pride Rock, the hyena ran straight to the leader. She stopped right in front of Ashrel and bowed deep. "How did the check go, Runner?" The lion questioned and sat down. Runner raised her gaze straight into her leader's eyes.

"It went as you told me. The Keybladers have finally arrived." She replied confidently. Ashrel smirked and nodded slowly. "Shall we start on our plans, sir?" Runner inquired.

Ashrel shook his head. "No. I have another plan which will work better. Straight attack will not be good idea." The lion stated and turned to Chaos, who was currently playing with his claws. The cat watched quite interested how his claws came out and then vanished inside his paws. Ashrel chuckled slightly at the black sabre-toothed cat's playing.

Ashrel walked with two long steps right in front of the cat. "Chaos." He stated and the cat's head snapped straight up to answer into the lion's gaze. "I need you to show your loyalty. Will you do as I say?" Ashrel continued and Chaos only nodded. The lion smirked evilly and nodded before starting to explain his plan.

Early in the morning the lions were making plans for the attack. They were lying on the Pride Rock and talking. Suddenly Zazu came to them again. "Hyenas are chasing a black sabre-toothed cat. The cat looks a little like it's not from this world." The bird informed.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned while following others towards the escaping cat.

"The cat has some kind of clothing and marks. It's not a Heartless." Zazu replied before taking higher to stay out of the harm's way. Sora only nodded while wondering if the cat was a Nobody or just someone who had got lost from his or her group.

It didn't take long before they met up with the sabre-toothed cat. "Keep on running! We'll handle these!" Riku half commanded while taking out his Keyblade and attacked on the closest Heartless hyena. Chaos only nodded and continued running. Kairi and Kiara went to escort the black cat into safer area.

Once the ten Heartless were destroyed, the lions started to head back but something caught Sora's notion. He bend down to see the small yellow item better. Riku came next to him. "It looks like a materia." Sora whispered while giving the round thing a slight poke.

Riku shrugged. "Take it along. We'll see if it's any of use." The lion replied and started to head towards the Pride Rock. Sora glanced once towards Riku before taking the yellow thing into his crown necklace. It stayed well on it and was hidden into the mane. Sora caught up with Riku with few fast jumps.

The black cat ran straight to the Pride Rock before finally stopping and panting hard. "Are you alright?" Kairi questioned little worriedly. The black sabre-toothed cat nodded while catching his breath. "Are you lost or something?" She continued to inquire.

Chaos shook his head. "No, I came here on purpose." He replied. "And thanks for saving me. I did come here to finish the Heartless off but there was way too much for one to fight on." The cat continued.

"Glad we could help." Kairi replied with a smile. Real soon the rest of the group came there. They sat down in front of the newcomer.

Chaos looked around the lions. "I am Chaos." He introduced himself. "And I thank you for saving me." The cat continued with slight nod.

"What happened?" Simba asked carefully and nodded towards the way they had come from. Chaos sighed little sadly.

"I'm a Heartless hunter but I think there's way too much for one fighter." The cat replied and lowered his gaze to ground. He kept eye on how the others reacted to his explanation. Sora, Kairi and Riku took Simba little bit off so they could talk in private. Kiara and Kovu kept slightly doubtful eye on the newcomer. Eventually the four lions came back to the group.

"You can stay with us. We were going to hunt the hyenas off today but I believe we might need more planning." Simba stated. Chaos bowed and thanked them.

The rest of the day was spent at the caves. The Keybladers, Chaos, Simba, Kiara and Kovu planned of the next day's attack. Chaos stated he knew a secret way into the hyenas den. "I'm good at sneaking around but before I could do much, they did notice me off. I got quite deep into their area before being chased away." The cat explained. "I could take a small group into there tomorrow." Chaos continued.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were straight off taking the offer. They could do more damage on the group of Heartless than the lions. "You guys could make a slight feint so we can sneak inside with Chaos' guidance." Sora stated and Simba nodded his agreement.

The night fell into the Pride Lands. Chaos was lying among the lions inside the cave at Pride Rock. _"Are you sure you can trust on a Heartless' words?"_ Chaos shot his eyes open and stared towards the mouth of the cave. _"The Heartless are only after strong hearts. They won't give you what you want."_

Chaos sighed. He carefully and quietly left the cave. He sat down and closed his eyes. _"I don't know how you can talk, Vincent, but I do not take your words on this."_ Chaos replied with slight smirk.

_Vincent sighed. He couldn't fully control things but with the Control Materia close by, he could do more than just watch. "I do know more about the Heartless than you do, Chaos." He stated. The black winged monster stood right in front of Vincent with blazing yellow eyes._

_"You know nothing. It's my turn now and I won't let anyone take this from me." Chaos replied while folding his arms over his chest. Vincent sighed again and shook his head._

_"They're only after your heart… Or mine in reality. You do know that once they steal it, you won't exist anymore, right?" Vincent said carefully._

_Chaos was slightly surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked little worriedly. All he really wanted was his own life and not just watch the life go past him._

_Vincent lowered his gaze to the black ground before sitting down. "Since the body is mine, so is the heart. And once the Heartless take the heart there can happen one of the three things. One, I vanish. You and other monsters included. Two, I turn into a Heartless and again you and others will be gone. Or, as third option, I'll become a Nobody. In this case, if luck has it, you and others might still live through it."_

_Chaos stayed quiet. He wondered about the situations. None of them sounded too good and each of them had the fear of disappearing from the life. "Is there any other choice?" Chaos finally asked._

_Vincent nodded. "One."_

_"And what is that?" Chaos asked while sitting down too. They had after all the whole night time to talk._

_"We can try and find a way for you and others to exist without my body." Vincent replied. Chaos frowned._

_"That's not possible. No-one can separate us from your body. Hojo made it that way." Chaos replied and stood up. He turned his back to Vincent. "The conversation is over."_

_Vincent chuckled and stood up. "No, it's not." He replied confidently. "I have heard about two great magicians. At least other one could give you and others your own bodies." Vincent said._

_Chaos stayed quiet for long while. "As I said, this conversation is over." He stated and left to walk away. Vincent sighed but stayed on his place._

The black cat opened his eyes and shook his head. "Liar. I have my life the way I want. The hyenas will leave me alone once I do as they want me to." He whispered quietly before walking back inside the cave.

Next day the lions and sabre-toothed cat left Pride Rock. They left different ways and Chaos started to lead the Keybladers through the plains. By the midday, the four felines were still walking in the plains and the heat was getting the Keybladers little tired. "Chaos, are you sure this is the right way?" Sora questioned after a while.

Chaos nodded. "I am." He replied and glanced at the three lions. Once the black cat turned his gaze back to their way, he smirked. _"Once I get these three to the right place, they'll handle the rest of it and I'll be living without trouble for the rest of my life."_ Chaos thought.

Few hours later the four of them came to the jungle. The black sabre-toothed cat led the Keybladers through the jungle and to the place where he had first met Ashrel.

The huge cave was empty of hyenas. The black cat looked around little confused. "I could've sworn I took the right way." He whispered but shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I forgot the way." Chaos said and headed towards the cave they had come from.

The second Chaos had blocked the cave's mouth, the hyenas attacked from everywhere. The Keybladers barely had time to take their weapons out. Chaos watched little shocked at the scene. The black lion came to the ledge and smirked. "Good work, Chaos." He half purred, half growled.

_"Are you really going to be the death of the Keybladers? You do know that the worlds are going to end into darkness if they die?"_

Chaos shivered a little and closed his eyes. The hyenas were blocking really well the Keybladers way towards the cave. _"Shut up! This isn't your choice!"_ Chaos growled and shook his head.

_"Chaos… I know we've done lot of bad things but usually we've been the death of monsters and those who has attacked on Vincent… This isn't what we are…" Galian Beast whispered little fearfully._

Chaos opened his eyes and watched how the three lions fought for their lives. Ashrel had crouched into an attacking pose and it wouldn't take long before he'd jump into the fight. _"Is this the life you want, Chaos? Life in darkness, full of Heartless? Do you really want to fear for losing the heart and the life you've always wanted? Because once the Heartless are in rule, that's what you're going to be afraid of all the time."_

Chaos sighed and closed his eyes. _"Can you promise me and the others that we'll get our own lives?"_ He asked quietly.

_Vincent nodded. "If not your own bodies, then at least I will promise you and others more of own time and rule over my body instead of the forced situations." He stated truthfully. Chaos sighed._

"Fine." The black cat whispered and kept his eyes on the black lion. Suddenly Ashrel jumped and Chaos attacked on him. The black felines struck on the ground. Real fast the two black creatures were clawing and biting. Chaos knew he was going to lose the fight but he wasn't going to give up.

When Chaos attacked on the leader of the hyena Heartless', it shocked the pack. This slight moment gave the Keybladers a chance to finally strike instead of being on defense. They got great amount of the pack handled before the hyenas realized to concentrate on the fight again.

Suddenly Chaos realized to have backed to the wall. He knew he didn't have his wings on this form, so he couldn't get away from it. Ashrel smirked. "You should not have turned your back on me." He growled and readied to attack.

The attack never got into Chaos. The Keybladers had attacked on Ashrel but there were still hundreds of hyenas around. The lion fought back real hard. Sora managed to avoid the claws just in time but the paw hit on the Keyblader's necklace. The Control Materia flew off of it.

Chaos noticed the materia. For brief second he was ready to let it fly through the air and vanish into somewhere but on the next he already jumped to catch it. _"I have no idea why I'm doing this…"_ Chaos thought little annoyed.

The cat caught the yellow round item without problems. He put it into the small slot in the cape. _"Thank you. You won't regret it."_

Chaos only growled a little while closing his eyes. The cape turned little longer and the silver adorning around his feet vanished. On his left leg turned into golden metal and hard claws. The black lion opened blood-red eyes and attacked swiftly on Ashrel.

Vincent kept the lion on ground while the Keybladers finished it off. As soon as the lion had vanished into black smoke and letting a heart out, the hyenas vanished too. The black lion sighed and closed his eyes.

While Sora, Kairi and Riku were too busy watching the thousands of hearts that were released, Chaos took over again. The cat opened his yellow eyes and joined the Keybladers. "Can I ask something?" Chaos questioned quietly.

The Keybladers nodded while turning to the cat. "How powerful mages the worlds have?" Chaos questioned carefully. Sora, Kairi and Riku looked at each other before sitting down.

"There are two strong magicians. Merlin and Yen Sid." Kairi replied. Chaos nodded.

"Which one is more powerful?" The cat questioned. The Keybladers only shrugged. Chaos sighed sadly. "Thanks anyways." He whispered and started to make his way out of the cave. The Keybladers followed him.

"We could take you to both of them if you want." Riku said. Chaos sighed but nodded.

The lions and the cat started to head back towards the Pride Rock. Chaos listened only half of what the others were talking. _"It might be good idea to let me in."_ Chaos sighed again but gave a short nod.

_-.-fixedpart-.-_

After short explanation to the rest of the lion pack, the Keybladers and Chaos started to head towards a Gummi Ship. When the Keybladers were heading inside the spaceship, Chaos sat down little varying. The Keybladers turned to look at him. "Aren't you coming?" Sora questioned.

Chaos sighed. "Yeah, but I have to confess about something…" He started little uncertainly. The three Keybladers looked at the black cat little confused. Chaos sighed again. "I'm not exactly who you think me to be…"

Riku chuckled little humorously. "Yeah, noticed. You nearly led us into a trap." He stated while crossing his arms. Chaos shook his head.

"Not just that… I have something else to tell too." The black cat said quietly before once taking a deep breath and raising his yellow eyes to the Keybladers. "I am only one monster inside of one person's body. The reason I… We need to get to the magicians is that he might be able to give us our own lives." Chaos started.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at the cat little confused. "What exactly are you saying?" Sora questioned.

Chaos sighed and closed his eyes. _"You want to explain?"_

_Vincent nodded. "I can do that." Chaos nodded and moved aside to let Vincent take over the body. The three other monsters looked little confused. The whole situation had gone past their heads long ago but they did trust on Chaos._

The slight changes happened again at the cat. The black cat opened his red eyes and slightly shocked the Keybladers. "You probably know Cloud Strife, if I'm right?" Vincent started. The Keybladers only nodded. "Good. Then you can assure that I am one of his friends. My name is Vincent Valentine and I will explain everything on our way to the first mage." The lion continued, stood up and walked confidently into the ship.

The Keybladers moved aside to let Vincent enter. Once in his human form and not as a cat, Vincent sat down and started to explain as much as he knew about the monsters inside him and about the Heartless at his own world. Kairi took up on controlling the Gummiship and took coordinates towards Yen Sid's place since that was closest.

The trip to Yen Sid's tower was handled quite fast. Vincent had given a short summary about things as he knew them to be. The Keybladers questioned some things once in a while and Vincent answered as well as he could. Once at the tower the four travelers walked up to the highest room of the tower.

On the second Yen Sid saw Vincent, he only nodded. "I see you have brought a friend. And you have something important to ask, am I right?" The magician stated straight away.

The Keybladers were quiet and feeling little out of the place. Vincent nodded. "Yes, I do have a slight question which is this: Is there any possibilities to remove four monsters from one's body and is there a chance to give them their own lives in own bodies?"

Yen Sid stayed quiet for a while but kept his eyes on Vincent. "There might be a way. Come with me." The magician replied and motioned Vincent to follow him. The two of them walked into next room. The Keybladers had sat down to closest chairs by this time and looked at each other before shrugging. They were little clueless about what was going on.

Yen Sid sat behind a table and took out paper and pen. "Now, I need to meet each and every of the monsters so I know who I am dealing with." He stated.

Vincent nodded and stood in middle of the room. "How shall we do this, then?" He questioned.

"It is by your own choice." Yen Sid replied while readying to take the first information about the monsters. Vincent closed his eyes.

"It might be better to show and let them do the talking than that I'd explain." He stated. _"So, who is willing to go first?"_

_The four monsters looked at each other. Three of them looked little fearful and not sure about what was going on. Chaos sighed and stepped forward. "I'll take the first round then." He stated confidently before whispering:"Cowards."_

The transformation happened slowly but without trouble. First the huge wings came out of Vincent's back and slowly the rest of the body changed. Chaos opened his yellow eyes and looked straight at the magician. "I am Chaos, the fourth monster." He stated confidently.

Yen Sid nodded. "Tell me something about yourself." The magician replied.

"What do you want to know?" Chaos questioned.

"Whatever you are willing to tell me." Yen Sid replied.

Chaos nodded and took once a deep breath before starting to explain as much as he could. Before he realized, he had started to talk about the amazing life of a cat at the Pride Lands. Yen Sid listened quietly, letting the monster talk as much as he was willing to. At the same time he wrote down the important bits of the monster's explanations.

Sora, Kairi and Riku had quietly moved to the door and were peaking through the keyhole. They listened as much as they could so they'd get to know with the other monsters and so they wouldn't be too scared about the monsters later on.

After Chaos came Hell Masker. Strangely the chainsaw and the harsh outlooks didn't scare the magician but it did scare the Keybladers. Hell Masker didn't attack but like Chaos he started to talk about himself. The past, how he had woken up inside Vincent's body and the life after that. Yen Sid only listened and wrote things out but he didn't say anything.

As third came Death Gigas. And after him was Galian Beast. Once all four had explained as much as they could and would, Vincent was given the chance to take over again. The ex-Turk was exhausted and tired. Yen Sid only nodded. "I think I got all that is needed. There is another room where you can rest. We'll try and give those monsters their own lives tomorrow." The magician stated. Vincent nodded and quietly went to get some rest.

The Keybladers moved away from the door quite fast. Yen Sid didn't say a thing when he went to find needed spell from a spell book but he did give a knowing glance to the Keybladers. Once the magician had vanished back into the other room, the three Keybladers started to quietly talk about the four monsters they had seen.

At next day the Keybladers were again looking through the keyhole. Vincent was once again standing in middle of the room and Yen Sid was behind his desk. The magician had a huge and thick book open right in front of him. He raised his hands and started to read a spell from the book. Suddenly light beam shot up from the floor and engulfed Vincent fully. The light was too bright for the Keybladers to watch so they had to move away from the door.

_"Don't hold on to anything. This is your chance."_

_Chaos, Hell Masker, Death Gigas and Galian Beast looked around in worry and fear. The darkness had suddenly lit up with bright light. They were forcefully moved away from each other. Chaos, even though scared to death, closed his eyes and tried to relax. "We'll see soon guys, just stay calm." He stated as firmly as he could. The others nodded even though they weren't sure whether or not the others would see or notice._

Vincent stood still even though he felt like he was torn in pieces. The bright light was ripping him into five ways, upwards and to each corner of the room. As suddenly as the light and ripping had started, it ended. Vincent fell to his knees with slight gasp.

Yen Sid watched how the five persons in the room were gathering themselves up. Vincent was first to stand and when opened his eyes, he was quite surprised. He found Chaos and Hell Masker from in front of him. The ex-Turk turned around and found Death Gigas and Galian Beast. Vincent realized real fast that the five of them made an X-mark.

Chaos was second to recover from the situation. He spread his wings and opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that he was closer to the wall than where Vincent had been standing. Little fearfully he stood up and looked around before smirking. "It worked." He whispered quietly.

The three other monsters realized one after the other that things had been done as promised. They had their own bodies and own lives now. The four monsters quite soon cheered and Vincent moved slightly away from the creatures to give them the space they needed.

"Now you need to find your own worlds. But, before you go, I want to give you five something." Yen Sid said calmly before turning around to a small drawer and took out five small things from there. The monsters and ex-Turk watched the magician little confused.

Yen Sid turned around and put the five small devices on the table. "These will be personal and there won't be any of ways that you'd lose them. These will be a way for you to call your own Gummiship so you can move from one world to another. Good luck on finding your own homes."

The monsters were still little confused and hesitant, so Vincent took the first small device and thanked the magician. Chaos followed suit real fast and after the winged monster, the others followed their example.

The device was a small materia. When they all had taken the round thing into their hands, it changed color. With Vincent it turned to yellow, Chaos got red, Hell Masker's materia turned into snow white, Death Gigas gained black and Galian Beast had purple. Once the materias has changed color, they suddenly vanished right inside their hands. It freaked all five of them.

Yen Sid chuckled a little. "On this way, they won't be lost. All you need to do is think about your own Gummiship and it will come." The magician explained. The four monsters and the ex-Turk sighed little relieved and nodded before leaving the room.

The Keybladers were still little wary about the four monsters but accepted them along. Sora, Kairi and Riku gave a fast explanation about the Gummiships and how to control them. Once all needed information was given, the monsters were fast to try and call their own Gummiships out. The four spaceships did come fast and before the Keybladers or Vincent could say or do anything, the monsters had already left.

Vincent sighed but thanked the Keybladers before calling his own Gummiship and heading back to his own world. Before leaving, though, he did ask the Keybladers to keep a slight eye on the monsters so they wouldn't go and do something stupid. Of course, the Keybladers did agree to the request and told they'd find the monsters and try to help them to find their own places.

The task of finding the monsters wasn't easy and nearly every world of the space had to be gone through before all of the four monsters were found. After that had come another task which was to find the suitable world for each monster.

Chaos was led to Pride Lands quite fast once he was first found from Traverse Town. Hell Masker had had quite good luck on going straight to Halloween Town which the monster had taken great liking at. Death Gigas had caused some trouble at few worlds before the Keybladers managed to tack him down. And after few more worlds the four of them came to Olympus Coliseum where the monster decided to stay at. He really liked to fight. Galian Beast moved for long while from one world to another before with help of the Keybladers, he found his home at Land of Dragons. He wasn't dragon but felt close enough with those creatures.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you read this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! I **do** accept anonymous reviews too, so if you're here from dA, then just state it out on the review. Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

The ending has been editted for it had been too short and too fast written. Sorry for those who have already read the earlier version.


End file.
